A La Mode Coffee
by Silverence
Summary: Excuse me but I'm sure this story has somewhere in the last three years been put into a coma. About Raven meeting Robin in an AU. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: lol, don't own anything, lol

'The smell of coffee is now officially burned forever in my mind' a pale girl thought while handing out the mochas to the cheerleading squad of Jump City Panthers. "Thanks abunch!" cheered lol one as she licked the whip cream from her lip with a small pink tongue. The pale girl, known as Raven, smiled thinly and nodded at her. "My pleasure." She told her through gritted teeth.

'Ah, what it must be like to be a normal teen. To not have to pay your bills. To have actual loving parents to be there for you.' Those far off thoughts of bliss had run through Raven's mind, many times before, and now walked lazily through her mind. 'No doubt smelling the coffee flowers.' Raven thought dryly to herself, serving a young, spiky haired man his caramel cream latte.

He nodded at her and sipped at it. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to the front counter of the small coffee shop. "Ooohhhhh, he's a cute one huh!" the old wrinkled co-worker of Raven's said, admiring the lightly tanned boy Raven had just served. She rolled her eyes 'Cradle robber.' She thought. "Yeah, real hottie." Raven told her, the spoken venom know as sarcasm dripped through her words. Petunia, the old cradle robbers name, gave Raven a disgusted look, followed by a tongue click old women do when about to scold a youngster. "You know Raven; you should really start hanging out with people your own age. Don't you think." It wasn't a question. That was said as

Petunia turned to the swinging door to, no doubt, go flirt with one of the, YOUNG, dishwashers.

Raven growled, "Humph, shows how much she knows about me." She muttered under her breath.

The bell that announced the arrival of a new customer, rang with a small shrill. Raven rolled her eyes and plucked the small white notepad out of her black apron's pocket and swung the yellow pencil from her small ear, and turned to watch newcomer, a man, walk over to the spiky haired male she had just served and sit down. Raven sighed and began to walk over to the two companions. But was rudely cut off by the ever loving, Petunia.

"I'll get this one doll." She said, hurrying over to the table with the men. Raven blinked, then smirked as Petunia came walking back with a dejected sigh. "Awwww, they rejected you?" Raven said with a bitchy tone that let off that she really didn't care. Petunia glared. "They were hoping for you to serve." She hissed.

Raven was surprised, to say the last, customers requested servers all the time here at, 'Barley's Coffee' but no one had ever asked for her. But fortunately for Raven, as she did have an image to up hold, her naturally dark indigo hair fell into her, equally dark indigo, eyes, hiding her surprise. Petunia growled. "Ya going to go or what?" She barked trying to hide her displeasure and failing horribly. Raven sighed and once again readied the pencil and paper and walked towards the men.

Raven creaked a smile at the two men. "What can I get you sir?" addressing the newcomer, a blond with a scruffy face and an eye patch over his right eye. He grunted and held up is forefinger. Raven sighed and leaned her body weight to her left foot, putting on a pose of boredom.

The spiky haired boy smirked into his big black cup, Raven glared at him for this. 'Stupid, spiky haired little freak.' She seethed silently. Raven sighed in exasperation. The man tutted. "Patients is a virtue." He said quietly. Raven growled "and, unfortunately for you. It's one I don't posses." The man laughed and ordered a hot chocolate. Raven nodded.

'A hot chocolate.' She bristled. 'Took him five bloody minutes to think up hot chocolate. Arggggg.' Today was not her day. The clock was slipping seconds by, a little to slow for Raven's taste. Today was Friday, and she would be receiving her, small, but still there, pay check. Raven sighed as she poured the coco into the big maroon cup that she had picked out for him. She added a big white mass of whip cream and topped it of with small chocolate sprinkles. Her rent was due tomorrow and her fridge was empty. Perhaps the old Ms.Horfed would give her another week to come up with the money. Raven walked in a coma like daze and set the hot chocolate in front of the bland and thought of her school work that she had yet to even start. And how to fit it in to her schedule.

The blond coughed, breaking Raven's train of thought. "Miss Raven, would you care to join us for lunch?" the one eyed man questioned with a purr. Raven rose an elegant eyebrow, then looked at the time and sighed, is was her lunch break but they two men were total strangers. She looked over to the counter and watched Petunia try to seduce a man that looked to be about Raven's age, 'It's either them or Petunia' Raven nodded at them. "I'll be back in a minute." She told them.

Well that ends chapter one lol, Read and Review please! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Raven munched on her sandwich quietly, taking in what the three men around her were saying. Raven could feel her ears burning as she blanked out from the conversations and turned to see Petunia's rage full blue eyes staring at her before turning away in embarrassment. Raven felt, somehow, giddy at the thought of Petunia being jealous of her.

Raven watched one of the three males make goofy arm gestures and be laughed at. After escaping Petunia's flirting words, the man who had stood at the counter, about Raven's age, had come over to the table where Raven now sat, and introduced himself as Garfield.

Now Garfield, much to Raven's dismay, had slightly green hued skin and green hair with little animal crackers strung throughout his locks. So for the past half-hour, Raven had been resisting the urge to pluck those crackers right out of his hair and chuck them at him, but instead she just sat there and listened to the three men talk about food, clubs and whatever else it is that men like to talk about.

Raven looked towards the coffee cup shaped clock and almost dropped her sandwich at seeing the hour hand on the small black two and the slim minute hand on the five. 2:05 p.m. She gobbled down the rest of the sandwich and rushed up, graped her plates, mumbled a quick "Good Bye" and "Thank you" before hurrying of towards the front counter.

Raven strapped her black apron on again and placed her small red nametag on to her breast and went to serve the new and old customers of 'Barley's Coffee' and never noticed the pair of black/blue eyes that watched her almost every move, until their owner left the café.

6:27 P.M.

'Thank God' Raven thought, sweeping her way to the exit with the day's work of 12 hours and the small weight of a pay check, and quickly rushed off to the bus stop that would lead a bus to her that would bring her to her apartment building.

6:29 P.M.

Raven Thundered towards the big yellow rectangle that was now slowly leaving its stop. So she ran for all she was worth, her dark hair flying behind her in hopes of catching the bus. But did she make it? Oh no, the stupid thing just left, just like that, zoom bang boom. Raven slowly slowed into a stop. 'Dammit.' She silently cursed. A wet drip landed on her small, up tipped nose.

Raven groaned and looked up at the sky, gray, a cold, steely gray. Raven cracked her knuckles and picked up her black bag an: pretend, just for me, that she had it the whole time okay, just pretend that I had told you about it earlier okay? Please? and began her four mile walk home.

A bit later

Raven thrust her small silver key into the main apartment door, and breathed a, dry, breath while sweeping away her drenched hair from her eyes. She shut the door behind her, got her mail and made her way up the old smelly stairs to her small apartment, numbered 108.

At her room

A dry cough made Raven's stomach swell with anxiety. She shook her head and turned. "Ms. Horfed." Raven greeted her renter an if that's the right term, so sue me I still live with my parents, mumbles can't get very far with out a car. "How are you this fine day?" 'like I care.' The old Ms. Horfed nodded her steel gray head. "Raven. You know what day it is I hope." She asked clearly bored. 'What, is it my birthday?' "Yes, the third Friday of the month, rent day." Raven groaned at the prim lady, a clammy hand resting on her forehead.

Ms. Horfed coughed and blushed for the first time since little Jimmy had called her 'perty' and wrung her long bony hands together. Raven's dark and mysterious air, could do that to you. Ms. Horfed shook her head, "Actually, my dear Raven, there's…..something else." Raven's head snapped up, 'nonononono' Raven pleaded silently. "I, cough have to evict you. You'll be gone by Friday, next week. I am so very sorry." Ms. Horfed turned and left abruptly.

Raven stood there, at her old smelly door, and did absolutely nothing, she was being evicted, and she didn't have the money to rent another apartment room, Ms. Horfed's apartments were the cheapest she could find when she came to live in jump city. Dark tentacles of power began to form around Raven's feet and fingertips.

"Shit." Raven breathed, rushing into her small apartment and sat in a lotus position and began to meditate. Her powers were under a tight rein and hardly ever escaped, but on occasion did, and Raven know all to well what would happen if her powers and emotions the thing that drove her powers broke through. And the Azarathenian's had known the danger as well and had supplied her with a small, heavily magiced charm that dangled from Raven's right ear, but as every good thing has, it came with a price, she had to regularly meditate to power the charm that helped control her emotions and powers.

8:28

Raven slowly shook her head, and stood up from her mid-air lotus position, and set a determined look on her pale gray face, and set off toward Ms.Horfed's much larger apartment. Determined to find out why she was being evicted.

Other side of the building

Ms. Horfed sighed as she heard the sharp knocks on her wide wooden door. So, like any good, well respecting landlord would do when one of her renters was unhappy or needed help majority of the time she heaved herself up off of her nice cushy blue chair and shuffled over to the door, opened it and was, just a little bit, surprised at who she saw.

Soon, though, blinking herself out of her state, and nodded towards the man. "Good day, Mr. Wilson." The tall blond man nodded towards her. "So you've evicted her. Miss Raven I mean or so I've heard." He questioned softly. Ms.Horfed simply nodded again. "Yes, not to long ago." She stated, not at all concerned as of how he know about the eviction.

Wilson nodded, scrutinizing his plan; yes it should still work out.

Raven's POV

Raven breathed through her nose as she walked up the fourth set of stairs to reach Ms.Horfed's apartment, her words and actions tumbling through her head, she was determined to find out why she was being evicted.

Raven pounded on the wooden door that read 'Ms. Horfed' and waited, tapping her foot to an unheard beat. The door swung open, reviling an agitated looking Ms. Horfed.

"What?" She snapped. Raven was startled for a minute, the regained her composure. "I'd like to know why I'm being evicted." She told her coldly. Ms. Horfed nodded as she often does. "You're strange, supernatural. The others have been worried and concerned for their safety while you've been with us. That all?" Ms. Horfed asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Raven shook her head forcefully, quivering with rage. "No. That's all." She said spinning around and leaving.

Raven threw her clothes forcefully into her small leather suitcase, not caring that bathroom products were being flung through the air by small little black ravens. "How dare they." Raven muttered furiously. Furious at the injustice. How could they? "I'm just different." She mumbled, picking up the now discarded bathroom stuff, slung around the room by her mischievous magic had just dropped and went to play with the few dishes that she owned.

Raven groaned as she heard something shatter, sometimes she hated when her magic took a solid form. Helpful and time but what a nuisance.

8:49

Raven wiped the sweat from her brow, tired from all of the packing, and having to get rid of the annoying little magic ravens, so like most tired people do, she plopped down and began to read.

That was, until the door was pounded on. 'dammit' Raven growled, standing up and moving to the door.

"What?" she snapped. Opening the door quickly. There stood that stupid spiky haired boy from the café. He laughed at her words. Raven snorted and reeled through her mind, trying to remember his name…..ohhh yes, Richard. "Anyway couch." Richard began, breaking Raven's concentration. "Since we've been made friends." Raven rolled her eyes. "I was, well we were." He said stepping to the side, showing off the tall blond man, Tom and Garfield. "If you'd like to go to a club with us tonight?"

Raven blinked, thought it over, looked at her messy apartment and stepped away from the entrance allowing them passage into the small room. "Give me 5."

Lol, don't own the TT, if I did you wouldn't know, lol JK, anyway, I know, for all of you who have figured it out, Tom is not HIS real name, but you don't think he would give out his real one that quick do you? Lol, anyway, well thatnkyou SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for those reviews, totally made a crappy week good loll, anyhow, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys and gals if you want sooooo RR


	3. Authors note

Hmmm… really sorry you guys, no update for a while two weeks lol soooo ummm no the story isn't going down to the pit, just the third chapter is taking a while to come lol, my muse is ignoring me…damn him lol, so sorry you guys, but sometime in the next month lol how general you'll get chapter three! So anyway, thanks you guys, oh and could you e-mail me if you are good at writing fight scenes coughIsuckcough, oh and if you do, send me a did-bit of one….. Anyway, hope you readers are patient!

Thanks guys, for all the reviews, no self pity here or anything but I have been going through a LOT lately, soo yeah. No chapter for a few weeks probably hehehe.

Tootles luv that word


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: urmmm I don't own anything……..BUT….I DO like chicken :p

Authors note: sorry for taking soooo long to finish up this SHORT chapter lol

RenegadeMustang: thanks for the tip, lol, really put that muse of mine in to shape…for a bit anyway WAY to much will power in him! Thank you soooo much for the offer of writing a fight scene for me! I'll try and put two characters together and send it to ya.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: you asked how the boys knew where Raven lived, well, like I believe said, Mr. "Tom" has his ways of finding out.

: sits in corner hoping to not be hit with a flipper really dear, you don't need to become so violent….hehe

NevermoretheRaven: okay, previously you asked me how long I planned on making this story……well to tell the truth, I really don't know. Depends on how much that muse of mine wants to be creative and helpful grumbles

EvilWhiteRaven: okay, well…… the story will probably be a robin/raven kinda thing, it's the only way the plot will work.

TheRavenFlysBy: blushes thankies

And to any one else that I ignored, please pardon me and continue to read, I'll try to get to all eventually! And ON TO THE coughshortcough STORY!

" I hope they serve tea here.." Raven mumbled quietly to herself, as the foursome entered the rather loud night club.

Raven cringed, and brought her hands up to her ears, unsuccessfully trying to block out the loud, pumping music. "What'd you say?" yelled a bouncing Garfield, who had, miracously, brushed his green cracker free hair. " I said 'I hope they've got tea!" Raven shouted at him, wrinkling her nose as the bright neon lights flashed in her sensitive eyes.

Garfield stared at her for a moment before hopping off to mingle with the large crowd. Richard laughed and followed him, waving to Tom and Raven.

Tom bowed towards her, and waved a hand dramatically, apologizing for having to leave. But he had some business to attend to.

So there Raven now was. Stuck in the middle of a pushy, partying crowd, all alone. Great, Raven sighed and walked over towards the empty bar.

Tom's pov.

Tom sighed, pulling off his small black hat. They were late. He hated it when his…'minions' were late. Tom barked out a harsh bit of laughter. Minions, HA, some minions.

Raven pov

Susie had a steam boat the steam boat had a bell ding ding, miss Susie went to heaven the steam boat went to, hello operator ring me number nine and if you disconnect me I'll kick you from behind the fridgorator there lay a piece of glass, miss Susie sat upon it and cute her big fat ask me no more questions tell me no more lies…..' Raven sung quietly to herself, staring off into space, bored as hell. Raven moaned, scratching her chin and looked around the large room, going through the mass of bodies, looking for someone she knew, or any one intelligent enough to talk to.

Raven rested her head on the bars edge. Drifting off into space again, watching the milling bodies dance and chatter. The lights began to blur, as heavy lids closed, senses slowly died down, ears began to block out the now dulling roar of the music. The nauseating smells slowly dimmed. The sweet blanket of sleep took her.

All until a large, long fingered hand decided to lodge it's self on to her black jean clad hips, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Raven jumped in her small chair, swerving toward the fool who dared touch her, ready to kill the bastard.

But was quite surprised to be faced by the laughing face of Dick an: dick and Richard are the same person just to let you know

Raven breathed in through her nose, eyes flashing with anger. "erggg….. you DICK head what was that? MEN! " She growled spinning around in her bar stool glaring at the empty bottles of coke she had drunken previously.

Dick laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, slightly flinching when Raven glared at him. "Sorry. Didn't know that you'd get all touchie or anything." He barked out a laugh, trying to act calm. But really, having angry violet eyes was just unnerving. Raven huffed. "Did you need something?" she asked staring past his shoulder, clearly not caring.

Richard rubbed his neck, all confidence gone at the black stare Raven was now giving his left shoulder. "hmmmm…..I was wondering if you'd like to….dance with me.?" He questioned, tipping back on his heels, bracing himself for her sharpest reply.

Raven stared at the man in front of her, bewildered, 'dance?' she thought to herself. 'Dance, to this ridicules music?' Raven scowled about to tell the stupid git to go dance with a cow. "Dance! You except me to DANCE to this ridicules music! Ha-ha, you wouldn't catch me-"

Said Dick rolled blue eyes, and graped Raven's arms before she could finish her argument.

If it was the last thing that he would ever do, he vowed to make Raven enjoy herself.

"What in God's name do you want me to do?" Raven growled, the now slow music giving her a headache with all of its cheesiness. Richard shook his head, shaggy black hair swishing around a bit. "Haven't you ever slow danced with someone?" he questioned, moving her arms up to his neck. Raven glared and a growl as his hands, again, touched her hips.

"Now come one deary, you can't just stand like a board and dance! You have to sway, that's it, let your body take over, sway with the music." He whispered just above her left ear.

Raven flushed, not used the attention.

"There you go, that's the way." Richard praised, dark eyes laughing with mirth.

Raven looked away, watching the other couples dance and stare all googily eyed at each other. Raven sneered in disgust and looked back towards Richard, smirking as she traced his caught eyes towards a big breasted blonde who was seductively eyeing him. "Have got an observer over there do ya?" Raven asked slyly, lossening her grip slightly on his neck.

Richard blinked and looked down at her. "What do you mean?". Raven rolled her eyes. "The 'girl' over there. Stupid. No, not the redhead the BLONDE!" Raven pointed her out rolling her eyes and muttering men.

"Oh…do you really think so?" He asked, his blue eyes, now twinkeling. "No, of course not…duh." Richard laughed as the song ended and dragged her over towards the bored looking blonde.

"Raven." He said, waving a hand over towards the bored looking blonde. "I'd like you to meet a friend of Tom's, Garfield's and mine;"

"Terra"


	5. Another Authors note

Hello again all of my faithful readers. I understand that I have not been updating this story, and apologize for my laziness. But I would like you all to know, that in a few weeks I will be editing the chapters! So I would advice you all to re-read the story, just incase I add something important. And once again I apologize for being so slow, but I do have a chapter that needs to be revised, and I'll be posting it, hopefully (No promises) soon


End file.
